


A Ridiculous Amount Of Poetry

by cosplayingfreak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosplayingfreak/pseuds/cosplayingfreak
Summary: As I said, a ridiculous amount of poetry.





	1. Haiku

Rainbows are better,

Because the rain came before them.

Light after dark.


	2. Creativity

Creativity is long nights and early mornings.

It is paint in your hair and on your clothes.

It is coffee at all hours.

It is bags under your eyes,

Trudging to required events

Helping to find the right inspiration.

Sleepless weeks, and sloppy clothes

Fighting to finish just one more part.

Staring blankly in a form of pain

Pulling your hair, banging your head

Trying to pull anything new out.

Red rimmed eyes and stained skin

Being dragged to the shower.

Forcing yourself to sleep.

Waking up with just the right thought.

Letting yourself run wild

A deep satisfied sigh as you finally finish

A happy, tired relaxation that runs through you

As you finally look at your masterpiece.

Eyes boring into flaws and errors.

Erasing everything and starting again.

Creativity is pain and suffering,

It is joy and success,

It is a realization of progress.


	3. I'm Being Called

I'm being called.

It whispers in the wind,

Weaving through the trees.

Brushing against my face.

I'm being called.

It runs through the ground,

Flowing through the dirt.

Touching my feet.

I'm being called.

It flows through the water,

Pushing and pulling with the stream.

Wrapping around my hands.

I'm being called.

It isn't a typical call,

There's no ringing.

Just a whistle in my ears

And a tug at my heart.

I'm being called.

It tempts me,

Promising true freedom.

Washing away my sorrows.

I'm being called,

It tempts my inner wild child.

You see,

Nature is calling me.

I can't ignore it forever.

I'm being called.


	4. I'm Fine

I'm fine,

A lie the slips

Through a part in your lips.

I'm fine,

Is a lie

Spoken in a soft whisper

To lovers who worry.

I'm fine,

A monotonal lie

To strangers who pretend to care.

I'm fine

You tell me,

But we both know

You're not fine.


	5. Sonnet

The stars they speak to me,

Talking of how the world was.

They say how the world should be,

How they used to love our claws.

The stars they speak of lost love,

Of how their friends are long gone.

They ended with a soft shove.

Crashing, falling, dropping before dawn.

The stars they fall for us,

Just like their friends before.

They didn't understand the fuss,

Even if they heard the lore.

The stars they know true love,

And how it's a gentle dove.


	6. I Was Dysphoric So Yeah

“It's just a phase.”

“You'll grow out of it.”

“Stop lying to yourself.”

“No one will love you like that.”

I hear this constantly.

I try to explain myself,

But it falls on deaf ears.

I'm not lying,

I'm just not cis.

I am who I am.

I won't hate myself for it.

Telling me your lies,

Pushes me away.

I'm not going to be used.

I won't change to protect,

Your small minded beliefs.

Stop trying to change me,

With your lies.

Support me, or leave.

I did go through a phase.

Turns out I'm not cis.

Turns out I'm not straight.

I'm queer.

And I don't care about your hate.

Just stop bringing me into it.


	7. Shadows

Shadows amongst this light.

Darkening the cracks,

Barely leaving a wake.

The only one possible,

Is of destruction.

The only wake humans can leave.

We lightly tread,

Compared to deafening stomps.

A pain known among survivors,

A singular form of beauty, 

Of a moment in time.

Only beautiful in memory,

A memory of when you lived.

A memory…

Remember me.

You've become the shadow, 

Darkening the cracks.

You're the shadows.

Shadows amongst this light. 


	8. Thunderstorms

A crack of light,

Breaks the night.

The shudder through a body,

A breath of fear.

An exhilarating thrill,

Or a debilitating terror.

Falling from the sky,

Hard, ice cold pain.

Blowing through the trees,

Taking them with the wind.

Storming, fighting for control.

Never truly silent,

Never truly dark.

Destructive,

Hurtful,

Pained.

Serene,

Calm,

Strong.

A sense of peace,

It falls over the body.

Balanced with the world.

Slowly darkness returns,

The icy pain dulls.


	9. Light And Cold

Leaves fall,

It grows colder.

Icy, white, and bright,

Harsh, and cold.

Light, and cold.

They go together.

Cold rain, and harsh lightning.

They go together.

Freezing cold and blinding sun.

They go together,

Light is not good.

Cold is not bad,

They just are.

They are forces of nature,

And they go together.


	10. Where I'm From

I am from wind and rain, 

From nature and weather.

Running through woods,

         Flying down dirt roads.

I am from hidden worlds,

         All the downtrodden places.

 

I am from the Gods of old,

          From chasing down trees.

Falling just to rise again.

 

I am from skinned knees,

From broken skin,

Yet still running.

 

I am from sweet pain,

From bittersweet memories. 

“Remember when…?”

 

I am from paint stains and ink,

From pages of a book,

         Of all the books.

 

I am from a past,

        A world so different from now.

 

“You’ve changed,”

Is spoken sadly.

A voice reminiscent,

         Of what I once was.

 

Where I’m from is no more,

A house broken down,

Falling debris,

From where I used to be.

 

Where I’m from,

Now a fallen kingdom,

An old, forgotten fairytale.


End file.
